Running After My First Love
by Hime no Ai
Summary: #1 : Tokyo. "Namanya siapa?". Collab fic meL-chan toyama and lil'ecchan. A NaruHina fic, read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Running After My First Love

* * *

**__

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, jelas. Tak Perlu Keliling Dunia © Gita Gutawa._

_**Warning: **__SongFic, di chapter pertama.

* * *

_

**#1 : Prologue

* * *

**

Pukul 14:00, siang hari, saat-saat istimewa bagi matahari untuk membagi panasnya. Para penjual es krim jalanan sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Barang jualannya laku keras, walaupun mereka harus menunggu dengan leher dan punggung yang basah serta bau karena keringat, mereka tetap bisa memancarkan senyumnya, demi anak-istri yang mereka urus, dan menunggu mereka pulang dan memberikan hal yang baik untuk anak-istri mereka.

Tetapi tidak untuk Uzumaki Naruto, si bocah kecil berambut pirang yang acak-acakan, bermata biru laut, dan dengan coretan khas di kedua pipinya yang membentuk 3 lekukan kumis kucing, tidak begitu. Baginya, cuaca sepanas itu tentu saja membuatnya kesal.

Pagi tadi, walaupun pagi hari, Osaka sudah panas. Suhu sepanas itu di pagi hari membuat Naruto menjadi malas untuk bangkit dari tempat dia terlelap semalam, dan hal itu membuatnya berdiri di samping pintu kelas pada pelajaran pertama, pelajaran IPA yang diajarkan oleh Guru Iruka, karena terlambat.

Dan sekarang, karena tugas piket yang dipikulnya, bocah kelas 4 SD yang sok tahu ini harus membeli 1 dus kotak kapur di toko peralatan tulis yang jauh dari sekolah. Untungnya, dia pergi kesana dengan memakai sepeda. Tapi dia mengayuh sepedanya dengan ugal-ugalan karena cuaca yang begitu panasnya.

**.-:-.-:-.**

Naruto menggiring sepeda kesayangannya ke depan pintu toko, mengikat ban sepedanya dengan tiang kayu kecil yang ada di sebelahnya, dengan menggunakan rantai, agar sepeda kesayangannya itu tidak dicuri ketika dia memasuki toko.

Dia membuka pintu toko yang sudah lapuk, sudah saatnya pintu toko itu diganti setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun tidak diganti oleh sang pemilik toko.

Lonceng kecil berbunyi ketika Naruto membuka pintunya, lonceng musim panas yang sudah berdebu, tapi Naruto masih dapat melihat hiasan bunga lavender yang terdapat di pinggirannya.

"Permisi…" ucap Naruto berhati-hati.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Permisi…!" ucap Naruto lagi dengan suara yang agak lebih besar.

"Ah, ya…?" seorang anak perempuan muncul dari arah pintu di sebelah etalase pensil-pensil.

Naruto hanya diam. Merasa kalau rambut si perempuan itu menarik untuk ditatapi. Model rambutnya memang aneh, rambut belakangnya agak cepak, dengan sedikit rambut yang tergerai sepundak di sebelah kedua telinganya. Aneh, tapi.. rambut yang meliputi warna indigo itu lumayan manis.

"Hei?" ujar si perempuan. Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. "A-ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ujar si perempuan terbata-bata. Dia menundukkan mukanya.

"Erm.. aku minta sedus kapur, kapur putih, ya!" ujar Naruto sambil menghitung-hitung uang yang diberikan Guru Iruka untuk membeli kapur. Si perempuan itu langsung melesat ke arah etalase toko yang berada di sudut barat toko.

"Ini." ujar si nona kecil seraya menyerahkan 2 kotak kapur yang isinya, masing-masing tinggal setengah.

"Hei, aku minta satu dus, bukan satu kotak."

"Maksudku, kapur produk apa yang mau kamu pilih? Ada dua, mau yang mana? Aku bukannya nggak mendengar omongan kamu tadi." ujar si nona kecil agak kesal. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, tidak menunduk seperti tadi. Sekarang Naruto bisa melihat seluruh permukaan wajah si nona kecil. Ia memiliki struktur wajah lonjong dengan air muka yang sangat menawan. Hidungnya kecil. Cantik, dia sangat cantik. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatian Naruto adalah matanya, matanya yang berwarna lavender, sama seperti bunga lavender yang menjadi hiasan di pinggir lonceng musim panas yang digantung di pintu toko.

Si nona kecil juga entah kenapa, terkagum dengan mata Naruto. Seakan-akan menyedotnya, dia merasa sejuk, seperti sedang berenang di laut. Mata biru milik Naruto membuatnya tercengang.

Mata mereka bertatapan dengan perasaan yang tak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Mengatur nafas pun, mereka susah untuk melakukannya. Jantung mereka berdua berdetak cepat sekali.

"Hinata? Ada tamu?" ujar seorang kakek tua renta yang muncul dari pintu toko. Spontan, Hinata kaget dan terpeleset. Lantainya baru dipelnya ½ jam yang lalu. Masih licin untuk orang seceroboh dia. Dan kapur-kapur pun berserakan.

()o()o()

_Kapur putih yang pucat_

()o()o()

"He-hei, kamu nggak apa-apa?" Naruto menggenggam lengan si nona kecil yang ternyata bernama _Hinata_, untuk membantunya berdiri. Lengannya putih mulus, dan sangat lembut. Hinata pasti rajin merawat kulitnya.

()o()o()

_Terasa penuh warna_

()o()o()

Hinata pun tak lagi peduli dengan kapur-kapur yang tadi dijatuhkannya. Sungguh, seakan-akan waktu berhenti berputar, mereka membeku tanpa kedinginan sedikit pun. Badan mereka masi bisa digerakan, tapi hati mereka tidak mau. Otak mereka tidak menurut.

()o()o()

_Dan pelangi yang enggan datang pun berbinar_

()o()o()

"Hinata?" Sang Kakek kembali bersua. Hinata dan Naruto tersadar kembali. Dan segera beranjak berdiri.

()o()o()

_Kertas putih yang pudar_

_Tertulis seribu kata_

_Dan kuungkap semua yang sedang kurasa_

()o()o()

"Kakek, jangan keluar rumah dulu, 'kan kakek masih sakit!" ujar Hinata khawatir.

()o()o()

_Dengarkanlah kata hatiku_

()o()o()

"Ah, nggak apa-apa. Kakek masih sehat. Tenang aja."

()o()o()

_Bahwa ku ingin untuk tetap disini_

()o()o()

"Tapi kalo kambuh, Hinata 'kan nggak tau harus ngapain. Pokoknya, sekarang kakek masuk kamar, ya. Hinata urus pelanggan dulu." Sang Kakek hanya mengangguk dan melangkah ke dalam rumah dengan langkah pelan sekali.

()o()o()

_Tak perlulah aku keliling dunia_

()o()o()

"Erm.. aku pilih yang ini aja, berapa?" tanya Naruto agak gugup. Dia merasa atmosfir di ruangan itu menjadi aneh, tidak seperti tadi.

()o()o()

_Biarkan ku disini_

()o()o()

"Satu dusnya 600¥, se-sebentar, aku ambil dulu.. dusnya." Hinata pun sepertinya merasakan ada yang berbeda, sama seperti Naruto.

()o()o()

_Tak perlulah aku keliling dunia_

_Karena ku tak mau jauh darimu_

()o()o()

Naruto merasa ada kejanggalan, 600¥? Tunggu, dia menghitung ulang uang yang dibawanya. "He-hei, jangan dulu! Uangku nggak cukup. Kalo yang satunya lagi berapa sedusnya?"

()o()o()

_Dunia boleh tertawa_

_Melihatku bahagia_

()o()o()

"500¥. Mau yang 500¥?" Naruto mengangguk cepat, dan Hinata melesat, menghilang dari pandangan Naruto dan muncul beberapa saat kemudian dengan sebuah dus besar yang sisinya bertuliskan _Kapur Tulis TOKYO_. Dan Hinata menaruhnya di dekat kaki Naruto.

"Butuh.. butuh apa lagi?" Hinata bertanya, Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Nggak, nggak usah, ini aja. 500¥, 'kan?" Naruto langsung menyodorkan uangnya, 500¥, kontan, dan seketika, ludeslah uang yang tadi diberikan Guru Iruka.

"Makasih, lain kali datang lagi, ya." Hinata tersenyum. Naruto balas tersenyum.

Naruto mengangkut dus kapur itu ke atas keranjang sepedanya, ditatapi sepedanya. Sepeda tua miliknya itu terasa seperti sepeda baru yang baru dikirim langsung dari pabriknya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, dia tak menghiraukan betapa panasnya hari ini, dan betapa panasnya jok sepeda yang sedang didudukinya karena terlalu lama ditinggal di bawah sinar matahari. Yang dia pikirkan, hanya Hinata, Hinata, dan Hinata.

'_Ah! Cinta…_'

**.-:-.-:-.**

_**1 tahun berlalu…**_

Sejak saat itu, Naruto sering mampir ke toko alat tulis. Untuk bertemu Hinata. Kadang-kadang, dia dimarahi kakek Hinata karena dia mampir tanpa membeli apa-apa. Tapi tetap saja dia selalu datang ke sana. Sejauh-jauhnya tempat itu dari rumahnya, dia tak pernah mengeluh lagi akan panasnya siang hari. Dia selalu pulang dengan wajah ceria.

**.-:-.-:-.**

Suatu hari, seperti biasa, Naruto mengayuh sepedanya kencang-kencang, menuju toko alat tulis. Panas matahari yang menyengat tidak dihiraukannya, dan entah kenapa, dia tidak berkeringat sedikitpun setelah mengayuh sepeda dengan perjalanan jarak jauh. Cinta memang hebat, bocah itu pun terbuai dibuatnya.

Naruto membuka pintu toko setelah memarkir sepedanya di tempat biasa, terdengar suara lonceng musim panas. Sepi, tidak ada orang di toko. Biasanya, Hinata menunggunya dengan tangan menyilang di atas etalase kapur, dengan wajah gembira.

Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah, mencari-cari Hinata, tapi tak kunjung ditemukannya.

"…" Naruto menyentuh dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya, berpikir keras. Tidak biasanya Hinata tidak ada, menghilang seperti ini.

_Krieet._ Pintu toko terbuka, Naruto yang mendengar suara pintu reyot itu, langsung bergegas ke arahnya.

"Hinata!?" harapan Naruto usai sudah. Bukan Hinata yang muncul, kakeknyalah yang muncul.

"Kek? Mana Hinata?"

"…" Sang Kakek berdiam, sulit mencerna kata-kata yang baru diucapkan Naruto. "Hinata udah pergi, ke Tokyo." Naruto terkejut, apa yang dicintainya selama ini lenyap begitu saja.

()o()o()

_Tak perlulah aku keliling dunia_

()o()o()

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba?!" Sang Kakek menyerahkan sebuah amplop surat pada Naruto. Dengan terburu-buru, Naruto membacanya.

()o()o()

_Karena kau disini_

()o()o()

**x-X-x**

_Naruto,_

_Maaf ya, aku tiba-tiba pergi. Aku juga nggak tau, soalnya tiba-tiba ayah ngejemput._

_Maaf ya…_

_--Hinata_

**x-X-x**

Naruto hanya bisa meratapi surat itu.

**.-:-.-:-.**

_**12 tahun kemudian…**_

"TOKYO!!" teriak Naruto kencang sambil merebahkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

'_Hinata._' dimulailah perjalanan Naruto mencari Hinata, cinta pertamanya.

()o()o()

_Tak perlulah aku keliling dunia_

_Kaulah segalanya bagiku_

()o()o()

* * *

Whee.. fic collab pertama LIL-ECCHAN XD

Disini tetep pair NaruHina ko :D

Oya, buat Cha, maaf judulnya aku ganti, aku kurang sreg sama bahasanya :p

Minta apdet? Minta ke meL-chan, si sherry d'ripper :D

banner ()o()o() : lagu

banner **x-X-x **: surat

banner **.-:-.-:-.** : pemisah waktu :D

Oya, lil-ecchan mau promosi, buat yang suka KibaHina, rnr fic Akulah dong :D

Buat yang suka NaruHina, rnr fic Dear & Bersamamu dong :D

Ahehe :D

_Mind to Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hah, kau dramatis, ah!!" kata Kiba pada Naruto. "Yang penting, turun kau dari tiang listrik!! Nekat amat ini anak naik tiang listrik demi ngeliat Tokyo secara keseluruhan.." kata Kiba sambil mengacung-ngacungkan jari tengahnya keatas, tepatnya kehadapan Naruto.

"Iya, aku turun.. Eh," omongan Naruto terhenti seketika.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Kiba dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"B-bagaimana turunnya??" kata Naruto terkaget-kaget. "Naek gampang turun susah.. Sialan.." umpat Naruto sweat dropped.

"Auk, ah. Turun sana sendiri, kita duluan ke flat.. Jaa~!" kata Sasuke cuek dan mengikuti Kiba dan Akamaru yang sudah duluan.

"H –heyy!! Tungguuu!!!"

**# Chappu 2 : Tokyo! #**

**Running After My First Love**

"Hhhaa.. Akhirnya sampai jugaaaa.." kata Sasuke sambil merebahkan diri dengan seenaknya di sofa yang sudah jebol. "Waduh!" seketika ia jatuh terjerembab di dasar lantai.

"Wuahaha, ingat itu, karma itu ada Sasuke-chan! Wahahaha!" kata Naruto yang baru dari dapur sembari membawa nampan berisi tiga cangkir moccacino.

"Sialan, kau.." umpat Sasuke. "Mana minumnya?" kata Sasuke jutek dan langsung mengambil sebuah cangkir di nampan tersebut.

"Yee! Kiba mana?" tanya Naruto. Ia menaruh nampan di meja.

"Keluar sebentar, beli makanan buat Akamaru.." jawab Sasuke, kini ia menyetel TV.

'Akamaru kasih aja sisa makanan kita, bodoh..' batin Naruto.

"Kita anak rantau, cari makan pasti susah..!" kata Sasuke seolah-olah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Naruto.

**# Running After My First Love #**

"Jalan-jalan, yuuu~k? Bosen, niih! Udah berapa hari di Tokyo tapi kagak jalan-jalan.. Huh!" rengek Naruto manja.

"Apaan sih, lo? Emang mau ngapain? Ngecengin cewek, hah?" tanya Kiba.

"Ikh! Kibaa! Lo kenal gw dari kapan, sih? Dari dulu, pengeeen banget ke Tokyo, giliran di Tokyo malah begini-begini aja!" jawab Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Iya! Tunggu bentar, yah! Kita jalan-jalan deh!" kata Kiba.

"Trus, Sasuke?"

"Biarin, dari pagi tidur mulu.." kata Kiba cuek sambil nyari-nyari jaketnya.

"Hahaha, bawa duit lo!"

"Lo juga!"

"Kok gw mesti bawa juga?!! Resek! Kalo misalkan kita kerampokan 'kan nggak rugi!" kata Naruto tidak setuju.

"Iya! Ntar duit gw yang lo rampok buat beli ramen! Bacot, lo! Dah, hayuu!" kata Kibainnocent dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih cengok.

**# Running After My First Love #**

"Wah, nggak kerasa juga.. Ternaya ada festival, yah? Ohoho, bisa borong takoyaki dan ramen, nih.." gumam Naruto, tanpa memperdulikan ilerya yang udah kemana-mana.

"Jorok banget, sih!! Ya sudah, kita kemana?" tanya Kiba.

"Ke.. Kedai ramen saja! Aku lapaa~r!" ujar Naruto sembari menggosok-gosok perutnya.

"Ntar aja, ah!"

"Aduh, anakku.. Tabah ya, nak.. Mama sedang nggak ada uang buat beli makanan.. Papamu tega nggak ngasih mamamu ini makanan.." kata Naruto sambil menggosok-gosok perutnya. Seakan-akan ia sedang hamil.

Kiba melongo, "Iya, deh!! Kita ke kedai ramen!!" katanya sweat dropped.

"Yeaaa!!" Naruto lompat-lompat nggak jelas.

-setelah beberapa lama-

"Hoah! Kenyangnyaaa!!" kata Naruto sambil memukul-mukul perutnya.

"Ya ampun, Nar.. Lambungmu itu kapasitasnya berapa, sih?" tanya Kiba sambil mengecek dompetnya yang sisa.. Satu yen lagi.. Hoala..

"Ayok! Kita pulang!!" ajak Naruto.

"Tar dulu kek! Masih kenyang, niih!" kata Kiba menolak, tak lama kemudian dating dua orang perempuan.

Yang satu berambut panjang berwarna biru indigo, yang satu lagi berambut pirang dengan mata birunya yang cerah.

"Paman, kami pesan dua porsi ramen!" kata perempuan yang berambut pirang itu.

"Eh, Nar.. Liat tuh sebelah gw!!" kata Kiba sambil menyikut Naruto.

"Napa, sih?"

"Cantik, cuuyy!!"

"Yang mane?" Naruto heran, "Yang itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk seorang perempaun berbadan gemuk dan.. Oh God..

"Bukan, baka!! Yang sebelahnya lagii!!" kata Kiba, "nah, yang itu! Yang duaan!!" kata Kiba.

"Yang rambut biru sama rambut pirang?"

"Iya!"

"Yang rambut pirang? Gw kenal tuuh.." kata Naruto. "Namanya Yamanaka Ino, sepupu jauh gw. Mirip 'kan? Ehehehe.." kata Naruto.

"Bener, Nar? Kalo yang rambut biru itu?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Iye! Tapi kalo yang rambut biru gw nggak kenal.. Palingan temennya.. Ntar dulu, biar gw sapa.." kata Naruto dan meninggalkan kursinya.

"Keren juga si Naruto.." gumam Kiba.

"Ehm, met malem Nona Ino.." sapa Naruto. Yang dipanggil menoleh, mata birunya bertemu lagi dengan mata biru satu lagi.

"Naruto!!"

"Inoo!!!"

Seketika mereka berpelukan, "Apa kabar, Nar? Kok bisa ada di Tokyo?" tanya Ino dan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Baik, kamu? Ehm, 'kan aku sekarang kuliah disini! Ohoho!" kata Naruto.

"Masa? Di universitas mana?"

"Di Tokyo International University, lumayan, deket juga dari flat kami.." jelas Naruto.

"Weh! Kami? Sama siapa saja kau?" tanya Ino.

"Sama Kiba dan Sasuke, masih inget si Sasuke 'kan?" kata Naruto.

"Inget banget! Terus mana orangnya?"

"Tidur.."

"Oh.." Ino sweat dropped.

"Kalo kamu, kuliah dimana sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Ehm.. Sama! Ohoho, di jurusan manajemen, kalo kamu?" tanya Ino.

"Sama, ahaha.."

Singkat cerita, kedua sepupu itu saling bernostalgila, hingga pada akhirnya.

"Ini siapa, No?" tanya Naruto. "Temanmu?"

"Iya, Hinata namanya, kenalin.."

"Hinata Hyuuga.."

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Oh, ya.. Nar, aku dan dia pulang dulu, ya! Dadah!"

"Yo'i!"

**# Running After My First Love #**

"Wehehehe, akhirnya kenalan juga ama cewek. Woahahaha!" Kiba ketawa puas, "by the way, umurnya berapa, Nar?"

"Siapa? Ino? Seumura ama gw, Cuma beda setahun.. Ohoho.." jawabnya.

"Yep. Pasti lo nggak minta nomor handphone nya?"

"Ngapain? Ntar aja, dah ah! Gw mau tidur, besok 'kan kita kuliah. Oyasumi!" kata Naruto dan tertidur.

"Jah! Nar! Nar!!"

**# Chappu 2 : Tokyo #**

**t-b-c

* * *

**

**A/N:** thanks yang udah pada nnggu! Ini chap duanya, map juga kalo saia updatenya lama. Ok, yang bakal bales review bukan saya.. ehehe.. –pergi seenak jidat-

Yang update chap 3 ntar ecchan, kalo minta spoiler tanyain ke dia.

Ja ne!

Regards, mel-chan toyama.. 

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

Yeah, kini anda sedang menatap ecchan *apa sih*. Si ecchan belum baca bagian atas nih *nutup mata*. Karena fungsi saya disini cuma bales review.. hiks.. *apa sih*. Oukaaays, nggak usah bawel, langsung ke inti yoo.

**dilia shiraishi**: ohoho. sekiranya itulah, soalnya pas ngeliat A Ling, inner langsung _ohmygods imuut_. abisnya jarang-jarang orang _chinese_ imut.** :"|** ini apdetannyaa **;)**

**The Law Of Gege**: ohoho. ini apdetannyaa

**Dani D'mile**: gimana di chapter ini? bagus kaan? **;D**

**Heri the Weird**: err--nggak tau, soalnya si ecchan ngasal nulis 12 taun #ditendang# cerita cinta orang dewasa ya? hmm. tapi mungkin nanti agak menjorok ke remaja, yaa. mengingat inspirasi saya yang inspirasi anak kecil, ohoho **:9**

: emang, say. wah? makasiih. ini lanjutannyaa

**Cahill-Inuzumaki Athena Helen**: ohoho. sekarang udah jarang NaruHina sih, gara-gara yaoi mem-booming **--"** ohoho. itu lagu punya Gita Gutawa, bagus banget. malah kalo kata aku sih, lebih bagus daripada lagu LasPel orijinal punya Nidji.

**Karupin.69**: wah bukan nggak bilang-bilang, lupa. kan anda tau si ecchan pikunan nan lemot makasiih. iya, emang sengaja dicepetin. maaf kalo ngurangin kenyamanan baca yaa. si ecchan, atas nama cha, meminta maaf atas apdetannya yang _agak_ lama #ditendang cha#

**Angel's Chocolate-Cookies**: ohoho. iyaa, tapi di awal doang kook.

**. bLack. gemBeL.**: ohoho. kak vic tau aja *jelas siapapun tau*. keren? makasiiih. iya, maaaaaaaf. si ecchan waktu ngetik chapter1 lagi seneng bikin banner **-w-" **makasi uda faave~ anda memang kakak kesayangan cha sama ecchan **xD**

**Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**: yap, dari sanaa. ini apdetannya kaak.

**meL-chan toyama**: dasar. iyoo, maaf.

Barusan, cha nge-upload fic ini. Masih asik ngobrol-ngobrol a la Y!M yang mendunia, dia dapet kabar. Kakaknya kecelakaan. Jadii, diminta doa-nya yaa, semoga gapapa gitu. Makasih sebelumnya. Eh, doa lewat review juga nggak apa-apa kok. #digiles tank#

Oh iya, promosi **Dia Memang Berubah** punya meL-chan toyama, dan **Lovely Days** punya lil-ecchan ;D

* * *


End file.
